the_ivy_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clearing in Ferma Forest
The path leads to an enormous clearing about 200 ft in diameter. There is a rock wall that surrounds the clearing which is highest directly opposite the party and slowly falls off in height as it curves around the space. There is a break in the rock face around 120 degrees from the main entrance where you can see another path leading out of the clearing. At the centre of the clearing is a small structure - more of a shack than anything else maybe about 12 ft by 12ft. The walls are basically just wooden planks boarded together and it doesn't look like it would serve much purpose at all from the perspective of protection from weather. If you entered from the main path to see there is something off with the trees near the entrance to the clearing. On investigation they will turn out to be holograms. The party can explore the other passage or to figure out there are traps at the base of the cliff - pressure plate. . No penalty to failing the check. About 50 ft past the entrance of the second exit you see a small campsite with 8-10 kobolds. There are 4 tents scattered around the campsite If you entered from the cliff route As you peek over the top of the cliff face, you see a small group of 3-4 adventurers enter the clearing from the main path, they walk towards the shack and suddenly, there is a loud roar behind them. Following about 40 ft behind them is an enormous frost giant. As that party turns around to face this threat the frost giant rips out a small tree that is at the edge of the clearing and slams it into the ground raising a cloud of dust. It then raises the tree above its head like a cudgel and charges at the party. The party can see that they are outmatched. They take one look at the giant and dash towards the second exit. As they reach there however, there is a small boom and you see a white sticky web shoot from the canopy of trees directly at the party, They get knocked to the floor by the sheer force of the webbing and appear to be trapped. A group of about 10 kobolds then rushes in, quickly and efficiently ties up the party and then carries them off in makeshift stretchers. As they are taken away, you see the giant look around, scanning the clearing and then with a pop, it completely disappears to notice that the tree that the giant pulled out of the ground is now right back where you started out from. You can also if the players ask about what has changed. Once you get to the shack There is a table in the middle which looks surprisingly nice given the ramshackle surroundings. It has two chairs around it facing each other. There is a black and white patterned table cloth on top of the table that goes all the way to the bottom. The table looks like its set for a romantic meal, with two plates, two wine glasses and a serving dish in the centre along with the associated cutlery. There is a cot in the corner with a mattress and a sheet - from the dust covering it you are quite sure no one has used that for a long time. There is a shelf on the corner with a bunch of how-to books on it. If asked they are * Aquifers for dummies - Making the most of your ground water situation * The Idiot's guide to lair building * Upside down castles * A collection of poems by Mary Howitt * Spelunking 101 If you move the table, you'll see a manhole cover thats easily removable. Taking it off you see a ladder that takes you about 50 ft underground to the beginning of the Necromancer's Lair After a minute or so exploring in the shack the party hears a loud roar from outside. Look out to see a repeat of the giant situation except that the giant is focussing on the party this time. The giant can be safely ignored if you know its a hologram. The party should ideally be terrified if they don't know it is fake. If they run out towards the second clearing they get Captured by the Necromancer!